getting rid of fear jasdevi oneshot
by Zashiku
Summary: a one-shot for my friend


Info

name: Leilani

human/noah/exorsist: noah of despair

age: same as jasdevi

looks: see shiruke-angela . deviantart . com

fear: hot guys

friends: Tykki, Silke

special: is shy but kicks ass at poker, likes to prank tykki and jasdero. LIKES debitto

name Silke

human/noah/exorsist: noah of envy

age: unknown (looks between jasdevi and tykki)

looks: see shiruke-angela . deviantart . com

fear: chickens

friends: Tykki, Leilani

special: sleeps almost all the time, talks randomly about food (especially tomato's), sucks at being on time, directions and poker, likes to prank, LIKES jasdero.

~start~

~Leilani's pov~

I was walking in some town with my friend Silke and both in human form. We've known each other for a while but she still hasn't told me her age or fears. I still remember how we met.

~flashback~

I was walking with my best friend Tykki. Meaning I was walking a few inches away from him. But he understood. "Tykki why are we here?" "To find a noah Leilani." "Oh." "Tykki?" "Yes?" "How will we know who it is?" "...No idea." After a little bit of walking we saw a girl... sleeping I think. "Is that her?" "Could be." After hearing Tykki she shot up and glomped him. "You owe me tomato's!" "Ummm." She looked at me and said. "... Who are you again?" "Leiani noah of despair." "Do you have tomato?" "... We can buy?" "Ok I'm Silke noah of envy."

~end flashback~

"oh yeah!" "What is it lei-lei?" "Why did you glomp Tykki and ask for tomato when we first met?" "...I was bored." "WHAT!" "You know me." Suddenly she stopped and we started looking around. "Silke?" "Yes." "We're lost aren't we?" "...Yep." "How are we going to be on time at the earl?" "... OOOH TOMATO!" She started running to the tomato that apperantly was above a portal to the earl. 'That's a way to go... =_=' ' I jumped in the portal and off we went.

~Silke's pov~

as soon as I got to the tomato, I fell trough a portal and landed in a seat. "... I wanna go again!" "Some other time Silke-chan." I started eating my tomato without seeing who was sitting around the table when Leilani landed next to me. "Look tomato!" "...Are we late?" "Yes you are late." The earl said. "Look Silke chicken." I looked up and saw jasdero holding a chicken.

~Leilani's pov~

"What happened to Silke hii~?" I waved my hand before her eyes and she didn't respond. "She froze up because of the chicken." "Oh no hii~." "Let's start." Everyone was quiet, which wasn't normal here. "everyone will be on missions except for tykki, jasdebi, leilani and Silke." Everyone was complaining but after _the look_ of earl they were quiet. "Oh and leilani?" "Yes?" "After Silke unfreezes an you show you're noah form for ones?" "But-" "Please?" he said with _the look_. "OK." I went from table pulling Silke with me to my room. "Need help?" I turned around and saw debitto standing there with his brother. "s-sure." Jasdero took Silke in his arms while the chicken was on her stomach while I walked next to him and debitto. "So hung out with tykki lately?" "No Silke wanted to play strip poker last time and that was a couple of months ago." "What?" "It was scary 'cause I won all the time and he ended up in his boxers and Silke in her bra and shorts." "You still have that fear of yours?" I started blushing when he asked this and decided to go faster so I could get Silke out of her trance. When we arrived in my room she started to move. "What happened?" "Long story short we have to show our noah form and stay here." "...Are there tomato's?" "Yes." "OK!" We transformed in our noah forms and saw the guys stare at us. "What?" "You're cute." debi said. "Wanna get rid of your fear?" Debitto said. "How?" Debitto wispered something to jasdero. "Silke wanna go out and eventually lessen your fear around Mick. For the first time ever I saw Silke blush. "OK Jasdero." When they left Debito started coming to me and hugged me. "W-What are you?" "Helping you." "But i-" "You're afraid of me so I'm showing you that I love you and won't hurt you." When I heard this I could almost cry with happiness when I herd this. "I love you too Debitto." He looked at me in the eyes and started coming closer and before I knew it. I was making out with the noah of my dreams.

Oh and Silke and Jasdero? Lets just say that the chicken will have to share jasdero with her now.


End file.
